


Need

by Sinner_Husband



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fantasizing, Feelings Realization, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Fluff and Angst, Gentle Sex, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, The Arcana (Visual Novel) Spoilers, Tsun/Yandere Kind Of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Husband/pseuds/Sinner_Husband
Summary: He felt sick to his stomach, the bile churning for the worse the more he thought of it, his hands clammy and skin sweaty, but cold chills were sent down his spine.He wouldn't betray his friend, the one that showed him the little hope that there was in the world. But why did he bring another one that he didn't feel he should be around?He wasn't allowed the sweet words that were given to him.He didn't deserve the little harmless touches of reassurance.He couldn't have someone so beautiful without hurting them in the end.He wouldn't sully you with his selfish, disgusting need.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader
Kudos: 101
Collections: Im_Muriel_Trash, The Arcana: Muriel





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> There MAY be blood/death/violence in this fiction.  
> There will be mature/sexual scenery in this Fiction.
> 
> Please read at your own risk, or don't.

The night was unforgiving on him, but this was not a new occurrence that was happening. He would often be kept awake at night, multiple times even, but now it was different. Sleeping was almost as dangerous as it wasn't, such a simple action had quickly become a burden. He would often hope that it would be dreamless, it was easier on him. But these dreams had become so vivid, so real, each time they finished, his breath was heavy and his body was tensed. The mountain man's sweat glistening chest stuttered with each exhale, digits digging into the furs that were a makeshift of his bed. Not even in his rest could these visions be kept at bay any longer.

They were disgusting.

They were awful.

He didn't want this.

No matter how many hours he was asleep or awake, the hours dragged on as his mind raced from one picture to another, bits and clips of warm skin... pretty eyes... and a good awful fantastic body that he's never truly seen. But the clothes that were worn never truly hid all that much, to begin with, he would find himself stiff and boring mossy green pupils at the image of her front or backside, even the side profile. He relished in the sound of her sweet, calming voice that could only lull him easily into slumber, but spark a fire in the pit of his stomaching, threatening a mound to painfully push against the leg of his pants. Beautiful eyes would look at him in a way that appeared to have a deeper meaning than always intended, but he knew it was only his imagination. Her hair looked of a silky texture that his fingers urged to run through whenever it swayed or bounced lightly in the breeze. Her hands were his undoing each time she touched him, whether she held one of his larger calloused hands in her own smaller palms, grazed his shoulders when she walked past him or even traced one of the deeply embedded scars on his body.

A shaky sigh left his lips after choking back the lump in his throat, not daring to look down or acknowledge the problem that kept making itself known. It was daring him, edging that he give in for just a little while, no longer than what his body craved for. He could feel the heat through his trousers, a dark spot staining the cloth of where the head poked again. It was shameful, felt forbidden, he wouldn't allow himself any pleasure to this unhealthy obsession that he had succumbed to when it was too late. But no matter how much he put himself down, they would always come back, his desires that played out erotic scenes before his own eyes whenever he closed them. Even now before he realized it; he unbuckled his belt and pushed the cloth down with one hand, his cock immediately bobbed out and a hiss through teeth filled the single room of the hut.

The head was blushing bright and already lubed with his pre-cum, beading profusely and drooling down to the base where his erection jutted from dark curls, veins pulsing and balls tight- ready to blow. He stared down at it with humiliation, even if it physically begged to be thrust against something. It couldn't be stopped now. He was holding it off for so long and it felt more agonizing than the last, tonight he especially had fantasies about her mouth. Lips always shaped into a natural pout or stretched into a genuine smile, but whenever she ate something... specifically something wet, she always sounded like she enjoyed it too much. Noises of enjoyment, moaning nearly, slurping and sighing in relief, taking too big of a mouth full even. He would avert his eyes to his feet or own bowl or plate of food, but couldn't she try to at least eat more quietly?

He could only imagine what it would be like if it were the same way if her tongue stroked the underside and tickled the vein of his cock, hot and pink as she drew back the foreskin and get a nice layer of salty precum coating her tastebuds. Leaving breathy and soft kisses along the sides, using both hands to jerk him off while the tip was sucked and licked. He shuddered wildly at the idea of her breasts or thighs encasing him as his hips uncontrollably rolled against the softness of either, in the back of his mind; he could hear moans and giggles as he felt his dick throb harshly, thrusting into his fingers. He didn't even remember when he started pumping himself, but resisting was no longer an option, his fantasy only continued to her bouncing and slamming down against his pelvis as the walls of her pussy stretched wide to fit in his sex. His hands holding her thighs and hip, her voice- dear fuck, her voice...- _"A-ah ah... mmm ah-hah- oh god, Muriel! Right there!"_

He couldn't even truly finish his train of thought before hot seed spilled from the slit of his cock and all over his fingers. He was slightly trembling, sweat rolled down his neck, and the dread of the situation washed over him when the aftermath wore off, leaving him dirty and irritated with himself once more, using his other arm to drape over his eyes that became hot within a minute or two.

How could he do this?

How could he be thinking about you so wrongfully when you belonged to his best friend in this world?

**Author's Note:**

> 🖤 Sinner_Husband 🖤


End file.
